


An Interesting Episode at the Burrow

by ap_aelfwine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Molly is not a harpy, Multi, Narcissa Black is not evil, Percy is not (such) a prat, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap_aelfwine/pseuds/ap_aelfwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Molly Weasley and Narcissa Black have an announcement to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Episode at the Burrow

An Interesting Episode at the Burrow (1600 words)  
Pairings: Arthur/Molly/Narcissa, Harry/Hermione/Ginny, Bill/Fleur, Fred/Angelina, George/Alicia, Ron/Pansy (with mention of past Ron/Draco), Percy/Audrey/Penny  
***  
The characters and situations of the Harry Potter series are copyright J.K. Rowling. They may not be used or reproduced commercially without permission. The use of these characters and situations is not to be construed as challenge to said copyright. They are merely borrowed for this work of non-commercial fanfiction, from which the author derives no financial benefit.  
***  
Well, I finally managed to write this fic. The idea has been knocking round in my head for a while, and I thought this would serve as my apology to Molly Weasley for writing her as such a harpy in that last fic.

***  
Molly Weasley felt as jittery as a schoolgirl about to sit the first of her O.W.L exams. It took her a moment to realise that she was actually feeling butterflies in her stomach; she hadn't felt that since one morning in her Seventh Year when she saw Arthur quietly whispering with her brothers Gideon and Fabian, saw them giving him brotherly claps on the shoulder, and she _knew_ there was a little box in his pocket before he'd even come close enough to kneel.

_How perfectly silly_ , she thought. _It's not as if any of us are children anymore._ Arthur put his arm round her, gave her a solid squeeze. She looked to Narcissa Black, and the other woman's smile was so bright that for a moment she wanted nothing more than to pull her into an embrace this very instant. _Not now. It's going to be awkward enough for the children as it is._

The three of them sat together on the settee, and the children gathered round on a rough circle of chairs and ottomans and the piano bench. Percy, sitting a bit stiffly, as if he hadn't yet accepted that his family had forgiven him. Bill and Fleur, both of whom kept looking up the stairs towards the room where Harry's rather peculiar, yet utterly trustworthy, elf was minding little Victoire. The Twins: Fred was still carrying his cane, and between that and George's missing ear nobody would have trouble telling them apart anymore. Ginny, with dear Harry beside her and Hermione on her other side as always. Ron, with that hint of gangling awkwardness still there despite his hard-won maturity, very carefully not sitting too close to Hermione. Only Charlie was absent; he'd been called back to Romania due to some emergency at the dragon reserve.

Arthur cleared his throat. "So, your mother and I have called you all together because we've got a little, well, announcement to make." Ginny's face crumpled, and Harry put his arm about her. Hermione reached out and took her other hand. The rest were stone-faced. "Oh blast, I've made a mess of it, haven't I?"

Molly could feel Arthur's embarrassment as sharply as if it were her own, and she wondered if the telempathy that they, like most Wizarding couples, had experienced for the first lunar cycle after their wedding had returned. Narcissa was almost on the verge of tears. Clearly Molly would have to take over. "For heaven's sake, it's nothing _bad_ , my dears, really."

Hermione had quit her ottoman and crowded onto the piano bench with Ginny and Harry. The two young people she'd come to love as if they'd been her own were squeezing her daughter between them in a way that made her glad they weren't actually her own, given what had happened to certain families after a generation or two of _that_ sort of sibling relationship. "I know young people don't like to think about their parents' private lives, any more than we want to think about yours, but the fact of the matter is that we have had them, and still do have them. I'm sure you've noticed that Narcissa and your father and I have become very good friends over the course of the last year, ever since she came to us seeking shelter after leaving her former husband. And I know we've told you the three of us were friends at Hogwarts.

"The important thing is that we were much more than simply friends. And living together, like this, we've found that our feelings are still the same." There, she'd said it. And Arthur looked to have got himself composed to speak again.

"So I hope you'll give us your blessings when I tell you that your mother and I have asked Narcissa Black to be our wife."

"And that I've accepted. Had it not been for that unbreakable-without-providing-an-heir horror of a marriage contract to the late unlamented Lucius Malfoy which my parents dumped in my lap the moment I came home for Christmas hols in our Sixth Year, the three of us would have been married the day we left Hogwarts. I am inexpressibly grateful for this second chance at not only love, but life itself."

George was the first to react. "Well, congratulations, Mum and Dad and... err... what should we call you, now?"

"I'd be honoured if you'd all call me Narcissa, dear George. Thank you."

"Merlin, I'm glad that thing with Draco never went anywhere. Talk about awkward, telling your boyfriend his mum's marrying your own mum and dad."

"Got anything to share with us, Ron?"

"For Merlin's sake, Fred, it was only a bit of snogging in Fourth Year, that's all! I'm not really _into_ blokes, it's just... he wasn't as scary as the girls, you know? We're still friends, in fact... he's actually the one who set me up with Pansy. Oh Merlin, I wasn't going to talk about that yet."

"It's all right, little brother, as long as she doesn't hurt you. Congratulations, Mum and Dad and Narcissa. I suppose this means the grandchildren will have to say 'Gran Molly' and 'Gran Cissy' or something, right?"

"Have you got something to share with us, Fred?"

"You know Angelina and I are waiting for marriage, George!"

"Only because you're copying Alicia and me."

" _Félicitations_ , Molly and Arthur and Narcissa. I can see that your love is a true one, and I am delighted that you have at last decided to be open about it. It will be good to have less people sneaking back into bedrooms in the early morning hours! _Nous les Vélanes_ , we have the sensitive hearing, yes?" Molly couldn't help but notice that the threesome on the piano bench kept their faces very still.

"That's brilliant. I'm so happy for you three. I suppose it's true what they say about Veela senses transferring to the husband, because for a while now I've been thinking there was something going on in this house." Ginny and Harry and Hermione were all staring fixedly at the same point on the wall. There was a long silence.

"Congratulations, Mister and Mrs. Weasley and Madam Black. I'm so very delighted for you. I... I'm really happy that love can, well, prevail in the end."

"Yes. I'm really happy for the three of you. And, umm... I'm sorry I've not always been so nice to you, Madam Black."

"It's Narcissa, Ginny dear, and that goes for you and Harry as well, Hermione. You've really been wonderful, all of you. I know it can't have been easy to have a stranger living in your family home, and especially with all the... other disruptions. Particularly when I expect your first memory of me would be seeing me in Diagon Alley with my former husband."

Molly couldn't resist. "Thank you, my dear girls. And... is there any news you'd like to share with us?"

"Well, Mum..."

"You know, I've not been _completely_ distracted with your father and our fiancée. I do have a distinct feeling that Hermione has become much more than a very dear friend to you and Harry."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. Ginny and Hermione are... they're everything to me. I was going to ask your and Mr. Weasley's permission before I proposed, but..."

"And of course you have it, Harry. If we had a problem with your relationship, I would have found Hermione another bed, and done something about stopping you sneaking into Ginny's room."

"Yes!" Ron pumped his fist in the air. "No more pretending to be asleep so my best mate can sneak out the door and up the hall to sleep with my sister and my other best friend! I can't wait to tell Pansy tonight. When I write to her tonight, that's what I mean, of course."

"Of course, Ron. And might I suggest putting a little grease on your window frame before she stops by, and making sure her broom has a good silencer? Ickle Gin-Gin nearly caught Penny and Audrey stopping by my room to revise for NEWTS one night in December of our Seventh Year."

"Percy? Is that really you?"

"Ouch, Ronald, put that thing away! For Merlin's sake, you bought one of those Polyjuice Dispelling Needles? They're a complete fraud, and I was on the committee that tested them, so I think that I should know. If you need proof of my identity, little brother, rest assured that I remember exactly where you were at ten of the clock on the night of 22 April during your Fourth Year. And if you attempt to poke me one more time, everyone else will know as well." Had Molly had any doubts about Percy's true Percyhood, Ron's expression would have dismissed them. Not that she'd had any doubts to begin with--after all, she remembered waking to the squeak of a window, muffled girlish giggles, and the quiet whirr of an inadequately silenced broom. And she was _not_ going to ask where Ron had been, three years back on the twenty-second of April.

"So, Percy, have _you_ got any news for us, dear brother?"

"If our dear brother Percy in fact you are?"

"For Merlin's sake, why is everyone looking at me as if I'd grown an extra head? I'll not even dignify that question with an answer, Fred. As for your question, George, Audrey and I are still trying to persuade Penny to marry us properly. She says she _likes_ the idea of being our mistress, would you believe it?"

"In any event, Percy, what say you bring them round for dinner tonight?"

"I'll do that, Mum, thanks. And, before I forget, congratulations to the three of you."

"Thank you, Percy."

**Here endeþ ðe fic.**


End file.
